


Sweet Jealousy

by Souyoosk



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: BL, Boy Love, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souyoosk/pseuds/Souyoosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke really can’t stand being away from Souji and finds himself jealous of the attention that Souji gives to the others when he returned to Inaba a few times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Jealousy

Everyone had seen him off. It left Yosuke a little jealous; he wanted to see his _partner_ off on his own. He was Souji’s best and first friend in Inaba. The first time they saw him off, Yosuke fought off the jealousy. It was after they had gone through the mystery of the Midnight Channel and the serial murders of Inaba. Yeah, Yosuke could get how the whole investigation team had chased after the train saying goodbye to him. That was okay. It was even okay when Souji had returned to Inaba for Golden Week from the city to visit. Everything was fine until Souji visited for the third time one weekend. It was a spur-of-the-moment decision in the middle of the winter.

That third and unexpected visit was what was leaving Yosuke jealous of the others. Souji had come back for Yosuke and only Yosuke though.

That weekend in the winter, Yosuke had been working overtime to make up for the workers who were taking time off to help their family shops or were sick. It was starting to take a toll on Youske. He was taking longer hours every day and had little time to do his homework, if he had the energy to do it at all. Stocking shelves and getting shit from the other workers was wearing Yosuke down a lot and even more so since the hours were so long. The busiest week was when Souji texted Yosuke. It was a Friday, two days from Yosuke’s only day off and it was a pretty eventful day.

 

Are you okay? You haven’t texted me back in a while. _Yosuke took a break, locking himself in the worker’s lounge. It was a small room with a couple of ugly couches and hard chairs, a tiny kitchenette, and a few vending machines full of sugary snacks, junk food, and drinks._

_Yosuke texted Souji back as he punched in some numbers for coffee._ Ehh been better. OT for Junes all week. Sorry for worrying you ;)

_Yosuke’s phone went off just as his coffee was dispensed._ You on break?

Yeah, why?

_Yosuke was able to take two short sips before his phone lit up for a call. Yosuke wasted no time to answer. “Souji?”_

_“Hey partner, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. And it’s been awhile since we last talked on the phone.” Souji’s voice had always brought calm to Yosuke, even during their dangerous adventure into the TV. Somehow, that commanding voice would make him calm, yet also strangely excited at the same time._

_Yosuke blushed, remembering why they hadn’t talked in such a long time. It had been his fault, bringing up the topic of who they liked which eventually lead to a very dirty conversation that both teens had taken advantage of.  “W-well, I’m sure you’ve been busy and my dad has made sure that I’ve been too busy for a social life too.”_

_Souji chuckled, making Yosuke’s slight blush turn scarlet. He loved that most of all. While most people didn’t get to see his partner’s expressions, Yosuke was the only one that got to see them all the time. Even over the phone, Yosuke could see the smirk that would be on his partner’s face. The image in his head made his heart constrict. He_ missed _Souji a lot. He wanted so much for his partner to be there right next to him like he should have been._

_“I miss you, partner.” Yosuke let it slip out without meaning to and stuttered, “I-I mean..no-um-”_

_“I miss you too, Yosuke.” Those five words shocked the brunette. He couldn’t think of anything to say at all. There were three words that he had been saving for a year that just never made it out. Too many insecurities and it would seem so hypocritical to the way he acted with Kanji. Yosuke could never find the right time to say those words, but now was looking to be a pretty damn good time as any._

_“Souji, I-” Yosuke jumped in surprise at the loud banging at the lounge door._

_“Who’s in there? Open up!”_

_“Oh shit, that’s my dad. He’s going to be so pissed!” Yosuke stood up quickly, the motion making him dizzy enough to lose his balance. Yosuke saw himself fall in slow motion, feeling a sharp pain when his head hit the ground._

_“Yosuke! Yosuke, what happened? Are you okay? Yosuke!” Yosuke could hear the sound of Souji’s voice distantly as he passed out._

_Yosuke was completely disoriented when he woke up in the hospital room. It was dark, but the curtains were also pulled across the window so he couldn’t tell what time it was. Hesitantly, Yosuke moved his head so that he could get a better look around. His head hurt like hell, pounding a slow painful dance in his head. His eyes adjusted slowly and he almost sat up all the way when he noticed who was asleep on the chair at the end of his bed. The increase of tempo of the painful beats kept him from sitting up at all. Yosuke nudged his foot closer to the gray-haired head and tapped lightly._

_Souji shot up, his gray eyes frantic, hopeful, and relieved when he saw that Yosuke was okay. Without a word, Souji moved across the bed and kissed Yosuke hard, forcing his soft lips onto the other’s. If it had been anyone else, Yosuke would have pushed them away immediately but this was his partner, the one he couldn’t confess to._

_When Souji pulled away, Yosuke could see that Souji regretted his impulse, “Oh, Yosuke, I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you uncomfort-”_

_Yosuke grabbed Souji’s hand and pulled him back down for another kiss, a softer more loving kiss. Yosuke’s throbbing head now forgotten, he smiled at that familiar face. “I was trying to tell you earlier that I love you, have loved you ever since you helped me on the riverbank when I was getting over Saki-senpai. I-I’ve been too embarrassed to tell you until now.”_

_Souji caressed that bright red cheek gently, joy expressed all across his face. It made Yosuke’s heart jump in his chest and was reminded that he was the only one that got to see Souji’s rare expressions. “I have too. I didn’t want to push you because of that and your reaction to Kanji. You have no idea how scared I was when you fell. I didn’t know what had happened or-I just couldn’t pass up kissing you with the thought that something really could happen and I couldn’t do it at all.”_

_Yosuke felt happy that his friend was so worried about him, but the reminder about the accident made his head throb painfully again. “Ow. What happened after I fell? All I remember is hitting my head before I blacked out.”_

_“This is all hearsay because I was buying a train ticket to Inaba after you didn’t respond.” Souji grimaced, probably remembering the sound of Yosuke falling. “Your father called an ambulance and brought you here yesterday. The doctors said that you didn’t hit your head too badly and they’re only really keeping you here because your body was exhausted. They say you woke up earlier and seemed to remember everything. Your parents got chewed out by the doctors pretty badly though.”_

_He did remember something like waking up for a bit, but the memory was hazy. Yosuke laughed a little. “Good. They’re not even here to make sure that I wake up okay, so I hope they chewed them out good. When did you arrive?”_

_“I arrived around nine at night. Luckily, the nurses let me stay since I promised not to wake you.” Souji looked at his watch. “It’s three AM. You should go back to sleep Yosuke.”_

_Yosuke hadn’t noticed it, but his eyelids had slowly been closing on their own and he was fading into his mind. He managed to mumble something before drifting off to sleep. He wasn’t sure if Souji heard him or not, but he swore he could hear his partner say it back. “I love you”_

After that, Yosuke had been released and the gang all got together to see Souji off after spending two days together. Yosuke was given Saturday off so he did get Souji to himself for most of the day before they met up at Aiya. Sunday was spent in Okina city with everyone, watching a movie and buying new outfits for everyone. It was like the old times never ended.

And then Souji was gone again.

*          *          *

It had been a month since that event and Yosuke was flipping through his phone at home, waiting for Souji to respond to his latest text. Even though he knew that his _boyfriend_ had gotten a part-time job, it didn’t make it any easier to wait for the end of the day when they could talk on the phone. That was why Yosuke was remembering the past with nothing better to do. After that scene in the break room, Yosuke’s hours were restricted to a certain amount each week to make sure that there was no slave labor going on anymore. _I suppose I could clean my room, but I don’t want to get up._

Yosuke stared at the ceiling for awhile, thinking about things he could do to make the time pass faster. He could go visit Teddie in the TV world, but the stupid bear had just gone back there after staying in the human world for almost a month. Yosuke could hang out with Yukiko and Chie, they had a tight bond too, but he always felt like a third wheel without Souji. Rise was always willing to text him, but she had found out immediately that Souji and Yosuke were dating since Souji dated her in the past. She loved to tease Yosuke and probably Souji too by sending gay porn (written and images) to his phone. Yosuke was lucky that his parents no longer checked his messages every week. As for Kanji and Naoto, Yosuke didn’t feel as comfortable with them. They were dating now and Yosuke was _definitely_ the third wheel around them. Yosuke had other friends like Daisuke and Kou, but everyone had their friend groups and Yosuke always felt alone.

At least when Souji was there, Yosuke wasn’t the only transfer student. He wasn’t alone. Yosuke felt that nagging feeling again, the one that he attempted to get rid of by surrounding himself by their friends. That sinking feeling that kept him from doing anything productive was there, a weight placed where his heart was. Yosuke ached to be where his partner was and to go wherever he was going. They had already decided to go to the same college in the city that Souji was currently going to, but however much time was left between that time and when Yosuke was left alone to his thoughts was too much.

Yosuke flipped over on his bed, deciding to check his daily fortune that he got on his phone for free. He realized as he opened the email that it was getting pretty desperate if he was downloading apps on his phone to play with. The first line of the fortune read: _Happiness is an experience, not a memory._

Yosuke sat up and scowled at his phone. He had happy memories and enjoyed remembering them. Sometimes. Yosuke set his phone down next to him and stared at the wall as he thought about this. _I’m not happy. I’m only happy when I’m with him. We belong together and we shouldn’t be apart. What the hell am I doing moping here?_

Yosuke gathered everything that he needed for one night and any money he had lying around. He had enough money for a train ticket from his last pay check. Sure, he could probably take his scooter there but it would take forever to get there.

Yosuke texted his parents, who were out of town for a meeting of managers or something for Junes. They would yell at him when he got back since it was a school night, but Yosuke didn’t care. He only had one person on his mind and the desire to see him was overpowering any other thought. Before he knew it, Yosuke was on a train on the way to the city. It didn’t take him long to figure out that he didn’t know Souji’s address. Before Yosuke could completely freak out and berate himself for being such an idiot, his phone vibrated.

It was a message from Souji. _I’m home if you want to do our usual chat over the phone._

Yosuke, flustered, replied, _Not right now. A little busy. Will you wait up? I know that you’re tired, but could you do that for me?_

Yosuke felt  a little guilty about asking Souji that because he knew that Souji would stay up for him just because he asked. _If you’re not too busy to text me, I think I can resist going to bed ;)_

_Lol okay, I never got to ask you where you lived, can you describe the neighborhood and give me the address?_ Yosuke knew he was pushing it if he wanted to keep it a surprise. He was hoping that he was coming off that he needed to keep Souji busy while Yosuke was taking care of whatever Souji thought it was. Yosuke needed to stall for about another hour before he arrived in the district Souji lived in. He knew the area pretty well himself having been to that particular city a few times so he could probably pick out Souji’s apartment complex out easily if he knew what it looked like.

Yosuke didn’t get another text for a little while, but the one he got was long. _I’m in 2B of the complex that looks like a typical one, boxed shaped and all the rooms look the same. As for the neighborhood, it’s pretty calm most of the time because there’s three other complexes that look exactly like mine. They’re all different colors of course. Mine’s gray. :)_

Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh. There was practically no one on the train with him at the time and most people were half asleep anyway so Yosuke wasn’t concerned about disturbing anyone. Yosuke texted back another question to keep his boyfriend busy. _What does your apartment look like?_

It took Souji a little longer to explain in detail the floor layout, the color of the walls, and the decorum in the small space. Since his parents were still abroad, Souji was staying in his own apartment. At one point, Souji decided to take a shower. Yosuke was getting off the train when he got the last text, knowing exactly where Souji’s apartment was now. There was only one place in the city where there was a neighborhood Souji described. It took Yosuke fifteen minutes to walk all the way to the apartments, not even bothering to take the time to avoid the sketchy parts of the city.

Yosuke’s phone vibrated again when the apartment complex was in view. _Still too busy to accept a call?_

_Nope, go ahead partner._ Yosuke texted back, waiting at the bottom of the complex for the call. He picked up on the first ring, “Hey partner.”

“What are you up to, Yosuke?” Yosuke could hear the smile and laughter that Souji was holding back. “I know you’re up to something with all those questions.”

“Maybe. But maybe not.” It was Yosuke’s turn to smirk as he headed into the building and up the elevator.

Yosuke could hear Souji shuffling around. “Where are you? It sounds like you’re in an elevator.”

“It’s your imagination.” Yosuke teased as he stepped out of the elevator and walked to the second door down. He knocked loudly and heard footsteps from the other side.

“Sorry Yosuke, there’s somebody at the do-” Souji looked shocked, completely shocked to see his boyfriend standing there in front of him. Then a beautiful, wide smile broke across his face as he wrapped his arms around Yosuke. He mumbled into Yosuke’s neck, still smiling. “I love you.”

“Me too, partner.”

“Yosuke, I love you, but what are you doing here?”

Yosuke pulled Souji into his own apartment and shut the door. “I missed you.”

“You came here, took a train to get here, because you missed me?” Souji smirked, kissing Yosuke on the cheek, running his hand through the brunette’s hair fondly. Yosuke leaned into the touch, missing the spark he felt every time Souji touched him.

“Yes.” His voice was breathy, almost lustful. “I couldn’t stand being away from you.”

Souji lowered his head and captured Yosuke’s lips with his own, moving slowly and gently to test the waters with his boyfriend. Arms snaked around waists and into hair as the kiss deepened, tongues probing into each other’s mouths.

Pulling away, but not letting go of each other, Souji muttered something that Yosuke didn’t catch. “You know, I’m so jealous of the others.”

This caught Yosuke by surprise, “Why?”

Souji smiled, pressing yet another kiss to Yosuke’s forehead. “Because they get to see you all the time. I have to wait for moments like these until next year.”

It was simple, such a simple statement, but it made Yosuke’s heart flutter with love. He laughed softly, pulling their bodies together again. “You know how to say the right thing to me at just the right time, partner.”

Souji looked at Yosuke confused, but Yosuke was content to stand in the middle of his boyfriend’s apartment just like they were for an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluff! Enjoy~


End file.
